


Lunch Date

by chestgore



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Date Rape, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mind Break, OOC as usual, Rape/Non-con Elements, based on slucios uncap art, bc i am a creatively bankrupt person, i didnt roll the stupid idiot, idk what goes on in his fate episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestgore/pseuds/chestgore
Summary: Any trust left had finally been washed away.
Relationships: Lucio/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 13





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> theres rape here, specifically date rape here. if you are sensitive to these topics i urge you not to read this

"What's your favorite color?"

The clink of ice.  
The angry sun.  
The salted air.  
Hallmarks of dreaded weather.

"I don't have one."

An annoyed tone.  
An icy stare.  
An oppressive tension.  
Indicators of frustrating conversation. 

Perhaps, that is what others thought.  
For Lucio, hours worth of entertainment laid itself bare for him, teasing fun ideas for him to explore with every curve.   
Though curve isn't quite the word he'd use to describe it, rather it was angular. A trait his companion shared. The gentle caress of honeyed words from his forked tongue would do him no good here, as his "friend" needed more of an intrusive approach.  
Lucio needed not to twist and twirl the abstract, but rather refine it to rival a dagger.  
Something to plunge into his collage, draping him in love that would go over his head was a waste of time.   
Simply put, Lucio must be blunt with the dull primarch.  
His muted understanding of the world around him was charming, indicative of his youth.  
The malleable boy poorly self-defined by his love for a dead fool.  
An excited chill defied the scorching temperatures as it ran up Lucio's spine. 

"Well," followed by a sip from his obnoxious drink, "mine's orange."

He tilted his liquid monstrosity towards the other, who responded with a frown and a mirroring sip of his own drink.

"I didn't ask."

Ah. An expected response, cute in its own dry way.  
Onward Lucio pressed.  
He had followed the other's gaze, towards a sea more reminiscent of hopping gems.  
The indifferent sun created the most gorgeous glitters within his eyes.   
The forlorn emotion becoming more of an ethereal presence that bled into an unknown daze.  
The sight piqued the curiosity of Sandalphon's scummy lunch partner.

Lucio's smirk dripped with so much pomposity that any and all assaults against it would be encouraged, pardoned, and applauded. 

"What about blue?"  
"What about it?"

Ah! Quite the challenge the blonde was facing, annoying in an endearing way.  
For one so prideful of both his intelligence and charm he was losing his patience.  
Rather, the anticipation of what was to come was shortening his temper.  
For every swallow heard by him from Sandalphon raced the two towards his illicit goal.

"Well, how do you feel about it? What impression does it give you?"

The scantly clouded sky gave Lucio an undeserved, picturesque backdrop, the sight of it was-

"Vast..."

The tilt of a tanned head invited more.

"Formidable..."

The blank peek of vivid eyes over tacky shades demanded more.

"Alluring."

His commentary ended with yet another swig. Noting the interesting flavor that danced along his tongue.  
It was somewhere both in-between and apart from a subtle drag across his taste buds and a prominent shove towards the back of his throat.  
Whatever the blonde cur had included in his own personal brew was something Sandalphon had to inquire about.

"Isn't brown the same?"

The idiot primarch wasn't as obtuse as previously thought. Picking up on the small compliment he rewarded the actor with a brief smile.   
With a satisfied sound, Lucio had continued their sparse conversation;

"I like orange because it reminds me of fire... A beautiful, confusing force that latches onto everything-"

Flames.  
Blazes.  
Heat.  
Hot.  
Was it just the brunette or had the air become more dense? 

"-razing everything."

The sky elongated into a terrible dome of pale blue, drooling into the sea, blurring the horizon.  
The ringing in his ears accented the grating drone of the waves.  
The temperature of his beverage had become searing at this point.  
Flicking his eyes from his companion towards his surroundings made his brain swim in a dizzying bog.  
Was it normal to sweat this much? 

"Would... wouldn't red be more appropriate?"

Slight surprise was heard in his own voice, a small reply to mask his growing confusion. 

Lucio grinned. The scent of both giving off a pungent, hormonal air.  
Both?  
Was Lucifer ever that tan?  
No, Lucilius was never blessed by the sun.

"Red is better suited for love right?"

Something isn't right.

"Perhaps that's more of a pink thing."

Get up. 

"I like to think that red and purple represent lust. Both are dark, forceful colors. I guess romance is just a rather violent concept in general."

What nonsense were the five of them going on about?   
Why was the sun so damn close?  
What is that awful scraping sound? It sounds like ice slamming against metal.  
Why is it so fucking hot?

"What do you think, Sandalphon?"

Whatever the naive primarch had to say drowned with him, sinking wordlessly into the depths of an unconscious ocean. 

  
  
"I want you."  
"You're beautiful."  
"I need you."  
"You're mine."  
"I love you."  
The words swirled within his head, whisking his mind.  
His sugary thoughts, his blush tinged desires all stirred into a sweet batter, a sickly mix.  
His understanding of the situation slipped from him, the little amount of reason left to bake away in his newfound delirium.  
His consciousness was engrossed with the vague heat encompassing him, the pleasure that spiked throughout him.  
The shadows within the room danced to a tune unheard but not unfelt, beginning to move in fantastical ways. Their opaque shades brightened into purples, the surrounding objects followed suit in equally bizarre fashions.   
Paintings and photos melted into greens and blues, oozing along sunset walls that seem to spin. Memories and dreams, wardrobes and windows lost their edges, fading out of his perception. Parts of the sheets he gripped began to slip from him, becoming hot liquid that dripped into a bed-shaped sea. The skin of the figure pressed into him took on a matte red, its sweat streaking icy teal all over its form.   
He had accepted all of this readily, easily. His attention was shackled by the happiness slicking its way throughout his veins, reaching all the ends of them with a pleasant shock. The words he had first heard became a chorus, overlapping and biting at each other for focus. 

False kindness delivered by a ghost.   
One he knew would never think of such pleasantries, much less say them to him of all beings.  
The filth who wore the face of the dead wouldn't be above such flattery however. 

Everything whirled.

Everything stopped.

A snapping death throe shred the dreamscape, remnants of it dotted his sudden reality.  
Above him was a nude colored ceiling, unassuming yet mocking.  
Within him was the bane of innocence, beautiful yet monstrous.  
Out of him were moans.  
Yet they haunted the air with the same tone as sobs.

Desperately he tried to cover his face, his arms failed to listen to him.  
Bare for that repulsive animal was pain, misery and guilt.  
Guilt for the unspeakable pleasure slogging throughout his person.  
Guilt for the deep longing to experience this strange act.  
Guilt for the one he first shared it with not being Lucifer.

"Sandalphon."

A hoarse voice and a slowing of shared heat allowed him to open his eyes.  
Through the tears was a serpentine distortion of the one person he truly loved.  
Venom, in the form of comforting words, dripped from his fangs.  
There wasn't much more to do than cry, openly.   
Pathetically.

Any and all external intervention was begged, prayed, and sobbed for.

This was Lucifer wasn't it?   
His shocked mind screamed madly about it, on a primal level his body understood that this individual was indeed Lucifer didn't it?  
It wouldn't repeat the name endlessly if it wasn't him, would it?  
Though his complexion was off.  
Though the air was dusted with salt, not the faint brew of his beloved.  
Though the mattress wasn't as comfortable as when they usually napped together.  
This was somewhere in that beautiful garden.  
This was a blissful moment in their relationship, even with all the awkwardness involved.  
This was Lucifer.

Right?

He wasn't paying attention anymore, at some point they both finished.  
His innards were full of a sickly mix that would make him gag, had the energy been there.  
He couldn't see where his companion was, but could feel him leave the bed.  
His violation seemed to be perceived with the upmost aloofness.

"Oh, I lied earlier by the way." 

Lucifer had never lied to him.  
Perhaps Lucilius did at some point.

"I don't have a favorite color."

**Author's Note:**

> smacks myself with a brick If i write anymore nondubcon i will explode. this was smth i started back in august? but forgot abt it til the other day. i thought abt adding more or like, just rewriting the whole shit completely but my time is spent better elsewhere (vidya). ill give you a cookie if you can pinpoint where i jsut fooking gave up and just shat out whatever


End file.
